The field of the present invention relates to a filter and matte box support systems or more simply a filter support assembly for use with a matte box on a camera and, in particular, for use on professional motion picture or video cameras requiring a variety of different filters to achieve the desired high quality motion picture.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,312, it is a well known practice in the professional motion picture industry to employ several different types of filters within a so-called matte box in front of the camera lens to produce the high quality picture or special coloring or other visual effects desired for the motion picture. The filters may be of several different types including various color and light polarizing filters.
As cameras have been made smaller, it has been desirable for the entire camera system, including the matte box assembly and filters, to also be made smaller. A smaller filter and matte box assembly may result in a smaller, lighter and less expensive device. Additionally, the closer the filters are to the lens, the smaller the filter may be. Therefore, a thinner or narrower filter holder may desirably place the filter as close as possible to the lens thereby maximizing overall size reduction of the filter and matte box assembly.
In the typical matte box assembly, the filters are secured in a filter frame and together inserted into the matte box. Currently used filter frames have a certain thickness in order to secure the filter. When positioning multiple filters, the filters are necessarily installed with an air gap between adjacent filters. The present inventor has recognized that undesirable reflection occurs between the filters and that such reflection may be minimized by reducing or eliminating the air gap.